Tarja Halonen/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler empfängt Tarja Halonen, Präsidentin Finnlands, zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Guido Bergmann Christian Wulff - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Saksan liittopresidentti Christian Wulff kättelee tasavallan presidentti Tarja Halosta. Photo: Tasavallan presidentin kanslia Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Brussels-Belgium - 01 September 2008---Extraordinary European Council, EU-summit under French Presidency on the situation in Georgia; here, Frank-Walter STEINMEIER (le), Minister for Foreign Affairs of Germany, with Tarja HALONEN (ri), President of Finland---Photo: Horst Wagner / eup-images Gerhard Schröder - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Schröder, junto al presidente francés, Chirac, y la presidenta de Finlandia, Tarja Halonen, al inicio de la reunión. EFE Angela Merkel - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen and Federal Chancellor Angela Merkel. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Halonen and president Chirac at Elysée Palace in Paris. Photo: Lehtikuva. Nicolas Sarkozy - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Nicolas Sarkozy of France welcomed President Tarja Halonen to the Euro-Mediterranean Summit in Paris. Bild: Lehtikuva / Reuters/Charles Platiau Países Bajos * Ver Willem-Alexander - Sin imagen.jpg| Prince Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands at the Olympic ice skating. Princess Maxima of the Netherlands (blonde hair) chats with Finnish President Tarja Halonen (red hair, glasses) at the Olympic ice skating - Vancouver. Zimbio Jan Peter Balkenende - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (L), German Chancellor Angela Merkel (C) and Finnish President Tarja Halonen arrive for an EU summit in Brussels. EU leaders gather Friday to try to break a stalemate over how best to help poor countries fight global warming, just weeks before a key international climate meeting in Denmark. Source: AFP Europa del Sur España * Ver José María Aznar - Tarja Halonen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, es recibido por la presidenta de Finlandia Tarja Halonen. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of Kazakhstan Nursultan Nazarbayev, Dmitry Medvedev, Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, and Finnish President Tarja Halonen after the closing session of St Petersburg International Economic Forum. kremlin.ru Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Finnish President Tarja Halonen and the President of Estonia, Arnold Ruutel stand during the memorial mass held for the victims of 11 March Madrid bomb attacks at the Almudena Cathedral in Madrid, 24 March 2004. Getty Giorgio Napolitano - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia e il consorte giungono al Palazzo del Quirinale ove sono accolti dal Presidente della Repubblica e dalla Signora Napolitano. presidenti.quirinale.it Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Finnish President Tarja Halonen (R) laughs with The European Commission chief Romano Prodi (L) at the European headquarters in Brussels 17 June 2004 prior to the first working session of the European Council and Intergovernemental Conference in Brussels. Getty Silvio Berlusconi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi ja Tarja Halonen Roomassa syyskuussa 2010. Kuva: EPA Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Tarja Halonen.jpg| The State Hall of the Presidential Palace witnessed a historical moment on 17 March 2009 when three presidents , President Mauno Koivisto, President Martti Ahtisaari and President of the Republic Tarja Halonen (photo above) discussed on Finland in the face of change. presidentti.fi Martti Ahtisaari - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen ja Martti Ahtisaari (Kuva: Martti Kainulainen/lehtikuva) Sauli Niinistö - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja presidentin virasta luopunut Tarja Halonen eduskunnassa. Kuva: Lehtikuva Harri Holkeri - Sin imagen.jpg| El 30 de abril de 1987 Halonen se estrenó como ministra de Salud y Asuntos Sociales en el Gobierno de coalición del conservador Harri Holkeri, cartera a la que añadió la de Cooperación Nórdica el 8 de diciembre de 1989. MADRID, 14 Ene. (EUROPA PRESS) Esko Aho - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen besegrade centerledaren Esko Aho, t idigare statsminister, med en knapp marginal på 100000 röster. Valdeltagandet var högt, trots dåligt väder i delar av Finland. Foto: AP Paavo Lipponen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Cumbre de la UE en Cannes el 27 de junio de 1995. En ese momento, el Primer Ministro Paavo Lipponen, la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores Tarja Halonen y el Presidente Martti Ahtisaari. mtv.fi Anneli Jäätteenmäki - Tarja Halonen.jpg| A Nasima Razmyaria se le recuerda a Tarja Halonen y Anneli Jätteenmäki. yle Matti Vanhanen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Tarja Halonen myönsi eron pääministeri Matti Vanhaselle 18.6.2010. Lehtikuva Mari Kiviniemi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Finland's President Tarja Halonen (L) shakes hands with the new Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi during the new government courtesy-visit to the Presidential Palace in Helsinki June 22, 2010. (Agencies) Jyrki Katainen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen ja Jyrki Katainen.Kari Kuukka Alexander Stubb - Tarja Halonen.jpg| © Embassy of Finland, Vilnius Juha Sipilä - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Prime Minister Juha Sipilä and President Tarja Halonen. Photo: Lauri Heikkinen/Prime Minister’s Office Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II receives Mrs Tarja Halonen. PA Image / Alamy Tarja Halonen - Tony Blair.jpg| President Tarja Halonen and Minister for Foreign Affairs Erkki Tuomioja discuss with Prime Minister Tony Blair at Downing Street 10 on 11 May 2004. Photo: The Office of the President of the Republic Gordon Brown - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Gordon Brown, former UK prime minister, Tarja Halonen, former president of Finland, and Shaikh Hamad Bin Zayed Al Nahyan, Chairman of Abu Dhabi Crown Prince’s Court, during the Transforming Education Summit at the Emirates Palace in Abu Dhabi yesterday. Image Credit: Ahmed Kutty/Gulf News Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Dr Pentti Arajärvi (l), President Halonen, Mrs Mrs. Maria Kaczynska and President Kaczynski. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Bronisław Komorowski - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents of the Arraiolos Group (L-R) (1st row) Bronislaw Komorowski of Poland, Christian Wulff of Germany, Pal Schmitt of Hungary, Giorgio Napolitano of Italy and Anibal Cavaco Silva of Portugal, (2nd row) Danilo TÃ¼rk of Slovenia, Valdis Zatlers of Latvia, Heinz Fischer of Austria and Tarja Halonen of Finland pose for a family photo in the Maria Theresia Hall of the presidental palace at Buda Castle in Budapest on April 8, 2011 prior to their fist day official talks. The meeting will be continued tomorrow. Getty Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev with Tarja Halonen during state visit to Finland. Photo: Пресс-служба Президента России Tarja Halonen - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Tarja Halonen and Vladimir Putin. Photo: Petersburg CITY / Guide to St. Petersburg, Russia Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| PRESIDENT LEONID KUCHMA MEETS IN SALZBURG WITH PRESIDENT TARJA HALONEN OF FINLAND. 16.09.2002 00:00. ukrinform.net Tarja Halonen - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| President Victor Yushchenko of Ukraine, Mrs Kateryna Yushchenko, President Tarja Halonen and Dr Pentti Arajärvi at the monument to famine victims in Kyiv. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic Fuentes Categoría:Tarja Halonen